Special Day
by Fidelis Scriptor
Summary: The Doctor has faced every known villain in the universe. But is he prepared for the fury that is Sylvia Noble? And Donna Noble is late! Warning: mentions of a homosexual marriage.


**Author's Note:** So, here's a little sequel to Trip to Cardiff. If you enjoyed the proposal, get ready for the wedding!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. But I would give my dog if you gave them to me. Sorry, Rookie.

**Warning: ** Mentions of a homosexual marriage. Don't like, don't read. Just don't insult.

* * *

The Doctor had faced off with unspeakable amounts of foes. He'd saved empires and taken down many tyrants, fought against the reptilian Ghkien people of the planet Ghkoria, and made peace with the Atlantians. He'd even found time to apologize to the queen for what happened at her birthday part (that had been rather interesting). But this was by far the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. Oh, it wasn't that he was being forced into this at all. No, he was here of his own free will. But the scariest part of the entire process was having to deal with his (soon to be) mother in law.

Sylvia Noble wasn't one to do anything by the halves. Especially not her daughter's wedding. Even if it was to an alien who had kidnapped her on her first wedding day. But that's all in the past now, and she was only focused on making sure that the day went by without a hitch. Right now, she had to make sure that the daft alien her daughter was marrying didn't make a run for it. She'd kill the bloody man if he even dared try. That, and find out why her daughter hadn't arrived at the church yet.

Pulling at his tie one more time, the Doctor noticed Jack, his best man, give him a wink. Rolling his eyes at the man, the Doctor wondered where Donna could be. Seeing his fidgeting, Jack walks over and says, "She'll be here. They might have gotten delayed or something."

"But 20 minutes late? That's not like her."

"Don't worry, Doctor. She'll be here soon enough."

Even though he didn't say it out loud, Jack was wondering what was taking Donna so long to get to the church. Could it be that she is leaving the Doctor at the altar? No, she loved him too much for that. Maybe there was traffic? Yes, that was a possibility. Jack gave the Doctor a reassuring smile before looking towards the aisle where his husband Ianto sat with Mickey and Sarah Jane, giving him a helpless look. Ianto gave him a weak smile in return, personally worried as well. What was keeping Donna?

* * *

Donna was going to _murder_ someone. She really believed she was. Of all the days to be late, it had to be her wedding day! Well, technically her 2nd wedding day, but that was just a technicality. But why did it have to be today that she forgot her bouquet at the hotel where she had been staying and have to return for it? She honestly felt like she was about to cry and the Doctor wasn't here to hold her. The Doctor. Oh, he probably thought that she was ditching him! Now she really was going to cry. Martha saw the tears beginning to form in Donna's eyes and quickly moved over to console her. "It's okay, Donna. It's okay. Don't worry, the Doctor knows better than to think you ditched him."

"But what if he does think I left him? Oh, Martha, he'll be heartbroken!"

"Don't cry Donna. You'll ruin your makeup. The Doctor isn't a bloke; he knows that you love him and that this is just a temporary setback."

Nodding, Donna put on a smile and tried to stay positive, even though nerves were gnawing away at her stomach. Hopefully the Doctor would still be at the altar by whatever bloody time she got there.

* * *

The Doctor was officially worried. It had been 45 minutes and still Donna had not arrive. A little voice in the back of his head kept saying that Donna left him there, but he refused to pay attention to it. In full panic mode, Sylvia was on her phone making calls to the hotel and to the limousine company to try to find out what was keeping her daughter from arriving. Jack was trying to stay positive, but that was waning with every passing minute. The Doctor was about to have a nervous breakdown and set off to find her, but then they heard the sounds of the church doors opening and all turned to see Donna on Wilf's arm.

She had never looked more beautiful in the Doctor's opinion. She wore a sweetheart mermaid dress with a ruche bodice that ended in a small train. Her hair was down and loose on her shoulders, just like the Doctor liked it and her makeup was light and natural. On her head was the hand sewn veil that the Doctor had gotten from the Atlantians (one of them owed him a favor) and on her neck was the necklace he gave her on her birthday. A few more simple accessories like a bracelet and diamond earrings complimented the entire look. But nothing shown brighter than Donna herself.

For her, seeing the Doctor standing up by the priest in his black pinstriped suit (he wouldn't wear a tux for some reason) with love shining on his face, made Donna want to cry with happiness. When he took her hand, he mentally said_ You look beautiful. I can't believe this moment has finally come_. Smiling at him brightly, Donna recited after the priest before reading her own written vows.

"Doctor, from the moment I met you, I knew that you needed someone. But never did I think that the person you might need was me. I'm not perfect and I never will be, but you love me for who I am and there is nothing more that I could ask of you. Yes, you and I know that there are...certain things that might separate us, but I never for one second believe that you would forget me. I love you, Doctor."

Blinking away the tears that were starting to form in his eyes from her words, the Doctor began reciting his vows, having memorized them a while ago. "Donna. You were right when you said that I needed someone. But from that first moment I met you, I knew that you were the person I needed. Things are going to separate us, perhaps for a long time, but no matter where or when I am, I will never forget you, the most important woman in the entire universe. I love you, Donna."

There was not a dry eye in the church at that moment (though Jack would later deny crying) and after they both said their I dos, the priest announced, "Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you, Doctor Theta Noble and Donna Noble!"

Letting out an "Allonsy!" the Doctor leaned down and kissed Donna amongst the cheer of his friends and now family. He hadn't been this happy in a long time and he was glad that it was his fiery red head that made him this happy. For Donna, she was glad that her husband was her best friend and someone who genuinely loved her and didn't want to feed her to a giant spider.

Once they got to the venue, Donna and the Doctor received their congratulations from everyone. The Doctor even got a hug of approval from Sylvia, who was going on about her Wednesday girls not believing that her daughter finally got married. Jack and Ianto stepped forward and hugged each of them, handing Donna their baby son Alaric when she asked to hold him. The Doctor tried to ignore the fluttery feeling in his hearts at seeing Donna hold the baby and tried to ignore to Jack's rather innuendo comments about the baby making process before Ianto finally gave Jack a stern glare. "That's enough, Jack. You've got the Doctor blushing to his ears! Besides, we have to get back to Cardiff. Who knows what Owen is doing to the Hub as we speak."

"Yes, dear. Have to agree with the wife you know; happy wife happy life," Jack joked, earning a half hearted glare from Ianto and a chuckle from the Doctor. Handing Alaric back to Ianto, Donna gave him a one sided hug and whispered, "Don't worry Ianto. You know how to get him back."

Giving Donna a wink, Ianto said,"Oh, I know very well. Come on, Jack, we better get going while Alaric is still asleep."

Waving the couple goodbye, the Doctor took Donna in his arms and lead her out of the crowded room to the balcony, where he said,"So, how does it feel to finally be married, Mrs. Noble?"

"I'd have to say bloody brilliant, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. Absolutely, beyond a doubt brilliant," the Doctor whispered, leaning down to kiss his wife.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Can you die of fluffiness? I think that happened to me and then I wrote this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
